


Cuando los asesinos sueñan

by Van_Krausser



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Un poquito de Ooc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton no puede cargar con el peso de sus actos bajo la subyugación de Loki.<br/>Tony, sin embargo, sabe que puede ayudarlo a lidiar con eso.</p>
<p>Fic escrito para el AI 2013  (no sé por qué me tardé tanto en subirlo aquí) en la comunidad theavengers_esp   del Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando los asesinos sueñan

1  
  
Para un asesino entrenado en la disciplina de destruir vidas, soñar es un lujo. Porque hacerlo, aunque sea un poco, puede arrastrar consecuencias lamentables y en ocasiones, fatales. Tal vez por eso, cuando los asesinos sueñan, es casi como si el mundo fuese a llegar a su final.  
  
Clint sabía eso perfectamente, porque sus sueños se limitaban a una vida totalmente vacía y lineal, carente de afectos y llena de sobresaltos. Se limitaban al presente y a veces, a una revisión minuciosa de los acontecimientos pasados, para no cometer errores futuros.   
  
Sólo en muy contadas ocasiones se había permitido tener sueños placenteros, como ese día en que el agente Coulson le reiteró su amistad, o cuando Natasha le dirigiera por primera vez una levísima sonrisa. Esas veces, había soñado con una grata calidez inundando su pecho.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando su voluntad se vio sometida al dominio de la magia del Dios del Caos, sus sueños tomaron matices extraños.

Al principio, los atribuyó a la extraña y sofocante sensación de la magia apoderándose de su mente, más sus alarmas en el subconsciente se dispararon cuando se percató que no sólo era eso. Porque recordaba con asombrosa claridad las únicas palabras que Loki le dirigiera, momentos después de que esquivara sus disparos y antes de que lo tocara, al tiempo que parecía traspasar su carne con esa mirada escrutadora y directa y descubriera su alma, alcanzándola, y tal vez deseándola. 

_"Tú sí tienes un corazón"_  
  
En todo ese tiempo en el que se sintió perdido y sin voluntad, Clint no dejó de soñar.

Mas sus sueños no eran como antes, sino que se volvieron una incesante y agotadora pesadilla en la que, después de que el dios le dictara sus órdenes para llevar a cabo parte de sus planes, al quedar solos cambiaba el tono imperativo de su voz a un bajo y sensual susurro y su sonrisa se acentuaba, mientras él sentía ya no sólo su mente sino también su cuerpo, mancillados tanto por la acción metafísica de la magia, como por sensaciones demasiado físicas: toques profanos, labios agresivos y la violenta posesividad con la que Loki lo torturaba, lo humillaba, lo rompía.

Y después de eso, el eco de su risa en sus oídos retumbaba por mucho tiempo. Esa queda risa arrogante, perturbadora, con la que le mostraba todo el desprecio que sentía hacia él y a toda la especie humana.  
  


  
  
2  
  
Debía agradecerle a Natasha sus remedios extremos.

Horas atrás, cuando recobró el conocimiento, recostado en el camastro del que era su cubículo destinado en el Hellicarrier, supo que los sueños a los que Loki lo sometía habían terminado. No por completo, pero eso era un inicio.

La espía se lo había dicho: no sería fácil deshacerse de él.  
  
Supo que tenía razón cuando despertó en medio de la madrugada con esa molesta sensación de agobio, sin poderse quitar de la mente su mirada demandante y llena de burla, y esa irritante risa que ahora tanto detestaba. Con cierto enfado se levantó, poniéndose el cómodo pantalón cargo de resorte y una camiseta, y salió de la habitación que tenía designada en las instalaciones de S.H.I.E.L.D., dirigiéndose al área de cocina, dispuesto a prepararse alguna infusión que le ayudara a conciliar el sueño, a falta de alguna bebida alcohólica de la que pudiese echar mano.   
  
Mientras caminaba descalzo por uno de los corredores, pensó que Fury se tomaba muchas precauciones en torno al ahora derrotado enemigo. Según les había dicho antes de que se retirasen a descansar, él y Natasha junto a los demás Vengadores, debían escoltar al día siguiente a los Asgardianos, para asegurarse de que no hubiese alguna falla que permitiese a Loki escapar.   
  
Clint no había podido evitar el gesto de incomodidad, a lo que Fury le dedicó una torcida sonrisa y sólo le dijo que no se hiciera mal rato. Que incluso lo disfrutaría.   
  
Por supuesto, eso le intrigaba. Hubiese preferido olvidar todo el asunto con el taimado dios y seguir con su vida normal. Aunque el concepto de normalidad no cabía desde que todo ese asunto iniciara. De hecho, no cabía por ningún lado en su vida.

Ni antes ni después de S.H.I.E.L.D.  
  
Sin embargo, después de la odisea pasada para atrapar a ese demente y su ejército de aliens, a pesar de que ahora le tenían sometido y sus vidas habían vuelto a una relativa normalidad, esa misma noche, el arquero se dio cuenta que ya nada sería igual para él.

No después de toda esa pesadilla.

 

  
  
3  
  
Volvía a su habitación con una humeante taza de té en las manos, cuando lo escuchó.

A pesar de que varios corredores y muros de acero y concreto los separaban, lo escuchó como si lo tuviese justo a sus espaldas; como cuando le hablaba mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos, mientras le insinuaba lo que pensaba hacer con él y con todos los humanos, al tiempo que lo insultaba y lo sometía.

Escuchó su voz hecha un susurro que, a pesar de ser abominable, seguía acariciando sus oídos, sus sentidos, lo más profundo de su pensamiento. Seguía apresándolo en esa espantosa inmovilidad, en esa terrible subyugación. Escuchó su voz y esa risa impregnada de amargura y tristeza que aún taladraba su voluntad.  
  
Al parecer, Loki hablaba con su hermano, detrás de la pared de vidrio especial. Ninguno de ellos supo que Clint lo había escuchado. 

A pesar de la distancia y los muros que los separaban. Lo había escuchado. 

Clint deseó poder irse de ahí, huir con toda la rapidez que sus piernas le permitieran, pero su voluntad se rindió una vez más, aún enredada en brumas de confusión. No quería escuchar, pero lo hizo.  
  
No supo en qué momento soltó la taza, haciendo que ésta se rompiese en pedazos, desperdigando la bebida caliente a sus pies. No tuvo noción del movimiento de sus manos, subiendo apresuradas hacia sus oídos, o cuando cerró los ojos con fuerza, respirando de manera errática, recargándose contra el muro metálico. Y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, hecho un lastimoso ovillo en medio de un solitario corredor, hasta que sintió que alguien sujetaba sus manos y le hablaba con gentileza.   
  
Abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de quien menos se esperaba: Tony Stark, quien parecía hablarle. Sólo en ese momento que vio que sus labios se movían, se enfocó en él, en sus palabras, deteniendo un poco el temblor corporal que lo invadía.  
  
—¿... bien? ¿Agente Barton?  
  
Clint retiró las manos de sus oídos, abochornado, y permitió que Stark lo ayudara a incorporarse.  
  
—L-lo siento… t-tuve un… no sé…  
  
—No te preocupes, Barton, entiendo —comentó el millonario, sonriéndole comprensivo—. Salir de una pesadilla como las que sufrimos este día, puede ser un poco difícil. —Clint asintió, viendo por un momento el desastre a su alrededor. El otro también lo notó, y gentilmente retiró con un pie enfundado en el costoso zapato italiano, los trozos de la taza, abriéndole camino—. Haremos que venga alguien para que limpie esto. Tú sólo encárgate de descansar.  
  
—Pero…  
  
—Vamos, te llevo a tu habitación —jaló un poco el brazo por el que lo sostenía aún, sujetándolo por la cintura, ayudándolo a dar un enorme paso, evitando el lugar donde todavía había restos de cerámica. Debía llevarlo lejos de ahí, pues él también alcanzaba a percibir el quedo murmullo de la conversación de los Asgardianos, aunque no distinguía las palabras. Al verlo en piso seguro, lo soltó—. Te acompaño para que no vuelvas a perderte. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te cortaste? Mira que salir descalzo por los pasillos de la base no es nada seguro. Puedes pisar cualquier cosa, y cuando me refiero a cualquier cosa, Barton, debes considerar que es CUALQUIER COSA. En serio. ¿Quieres que te consiga otra taza de té? Yo tengo una cafetera en mi habitación, y algunos sobres de verdadero té, o un regio café colombiano, y panquecitos. O podría ofrecerte algo más fuerte. Siempre traigo conmigo mis provisiones especiales. Ya sabes, con eso de que Furia no nos ha tenido consideración…  
  
Clint sonrió escuchando sus comentarios con graciosas notas de sarcasmo, dejándose llevar por el tono amistoso de ese intento de conversación, tratando de alejarse de ese lugar, de la voz que lo torturaba, de sus propios recuerdos.  
  


  
4  
  
Después de convencerlo de que podía hablar con él libremente, y que tal vez eso le ayudaría a pasar más rápido el proceso de depuración, Tony lo escuchó con atención.   
  
Habían llegado a la habitación que Furia le asignara al millonario y ya ahí, Clint le comentó con no muchos detalles, que su nerviosismo se debía al tiempo que había padecido la subyugación. Sin embargo, Tony notó que había algo más en lo que el arquero le decía.

No sólo era un episodio de nervios alterados. No era un mal momento, tal vez aderezado por un mal sueño surgido de malos recuerdos.

No, esto era otra cosa. 

Lo sabía por su propia experiencia.  
  
Su comportamiento, el lenguaje corporal, la tensión en sus rasgos y sus hombros; cada detalle que el arquero le mostraba sin enterarse cabalmente de eso, indicaba que no sólo había sido el dominio que Loki había logrado con él lo que lo tenía en ese estado. Porque aunque era cierto que varios agentes, además del doctor Selving, habían sufrido esa misma suerte de ser subyugados y sometidos, al parecer, el dios se había comportado totalmente distinto con él.   
  
A Clint Barton lo había torturado.   
  
Y después de eso, saber que Coulson había caído a manos de Loki en medio del ataque al Hellicarrier que él había propiciado, supuso que sería una carga emocional demasiado pesada para que la llevase solo.

Sería un enorme trauma, reforzado por el sentimiento de culpa y pérdida. 

Y todo por un loco extraterrestre engreído, con aires de grandeza y dominación.   
  
Tony tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para reprimir la oleada de ira que cruzó por su pecho. Sin embargo, la mirada serena del arquero mientras bajaba la taza, saboreando la infusión que ahora compartían, lo tranquilizó. Más no se detuvo de su primer impulso. A pesar de que Clint se mantenía en una honesta tranquilidad, Stark no supo por qué de pronto tuvo la urgente necesidad de consolarlo, de decirle que todo ahora estaba bien, y que Loki no volvería a tocarlo.

—Vas a recuperarte.

Clint parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertado.

—Ehr... ¿qué?

—Vas a recuperarte... quiero decir, el trauma. Vas a recuperarte de todo eso, de lo que no me has dicho, lo que realmente te pasó —Barton frunció el ceño, y ante eso, Tony sólo puso los ojos en blanco—. Barton, yo sé que hay cosas que uno no le cuenta a nadie, pero esas son las cosas que destruyen. A mediano plazo, porque ni siquiera te dan tregua para dejarlas para después.

—Stark, en serio. ¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
Tony se levantó de la silla en la que estaba, acercándosele, y sin palabras, le quitó la taza de las manos, abrazándolo.

Clint al principio se paralizó, tratando de no empujarlo y salir corriendo de ahí. Porque sí, sabía que necesitaba ese contacto, tan humano y cálido.    
  
—Agente Barton —Tony no lo soltó, hablándole al oído sin cambiar su tono tranquilo—. Puedes venir a hablar conmigo cuando lo necesites. Sé que no sólo perdiste tu voluntad y tu dignidad bajo el dominio de ese demente. También sé que perdiste un amigo, de entre los muy pocos que tienes, y aunque no pienso ni deseo remplazarlo, puedes contar conmigo.   
  
—Stark, eres demasiado vanidoso diciendo eso, ¿no crees? —Le reprochó Clint, correspondiendo el abrazo—. Te lo agradezco.    
—Bueno, estaba a punto de ofrecerte unas vacaciones en alguna de las propiedades que tengo por ahí, tal vez Malibú, o Miami, no sé. Para compensar eso de que no podría reemplazar a Coulson...  
  
Clint le dio un pequeño golpe juguetón en las costillas, del lado derecho, riendo por la ocurrencia, dándose cuenta que no lo había hecho en un buen tiempo. Tardaron en deshacer el abrazo, y cuando se separaron, ninguno pudo evitar el leve escalofrío que les provocó el vacío entre ellos.   
  
Tony fue el primero en reaccionar a eso. Volvió a acercarse, esta vez buscando otro tipo de caricia, aunque no la concretó, quedando su rostro a menos de un centímetro del de Barton.   
  
—Puedo ayudarte también a olvidar lo que ocurrió con ese demente —susurró sobre sus labios, esperando que fuese el arquero quien continuara, o en caso contrario, quien lo detuviera—. Sólo dímelo.   
  
Clint lo pensó en menos de un segundo. Volteó un poco su cabeza, y con un solo movimiento cerró el contacto, levantando una mano hacia su rostro, acariciando la mejilla de Tony.    
  
—Hazlo —respondió en un leve jadeo cuando se apartó para verlo a los ojos, acercándolo hacia sí casi en seguida, al pasar la caricia de la mejilla, hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza—. Arráncalo, quítamelo de mis recuerdos. No quiero volver a tener esos sueños estúpidos con él.   
  
Tony, por supuesto, accedió de buena gana. Volvió a besarlo, esta vez sacando todo su arsenal en conocimientos de seducción.  
  


  
5  
  
Sentado en la silla, Clint lo dejó maniobrar sobre su cuerpo, permitiéndole recorrer su cuello en toda su extensión, volviendo a su boca. Pero al echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos, la imagen de Loki volvió, obligándolo a tensar su cuerpo de manera involuntaria.  
  
Tony le sujetó la barbilla,  dándole una orden directa.  
  
—Clint, mírame —lo besó al tener la mirada del arquero en su rostro, y volvió a separarse—. No cierres los ojos. Mírame, todo el tiempo.  
  
El arquero obedeció, manteniendo los ojos entreabiertos, observando el ir y venir de Stark, de su boca, bajando a su pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones aún por sobre la tela de la camiseta, y de vuelta a su boca, para en seguida, bajar hacia su vientre, levantando la prenda superior, buscando el contacto con su piel.   
  
Barton jadeó al sentir el aliento caliente cerca, demasiado cerca. Metió los dedos en el cabello oscuro y desordenado, acariciando y jalando brevemente. Tony volvió a subir a su boca, y esta vez, en medio de un beso húmedo, coló la mano entre el elástico del pantalón, reptando por debajo de la tela de la ropa interior y sobre la piel de Clint, acariciando lo que pudo encontrar en ese primer reconocimiento. Sonrió travieso cuando el arquero dejó escapar un gemido.   
  
—¿Te gusta? A mí me fascina —susurró con una ladina sonrisilla, subiéndole aún más la camiseta, misma que Clint se terminó de quitar en un movimiento desesperado, buscando también desnudar a Tony.     
  
—Stark, por todos los cielos…  
  
Éste sacó la mano de donde la tenía, ayudándole un poco con lo que hacía. Clint lo observó, sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían y su respiración continuaba errática. Cuando Tony se acercó otra vez a la silla, levantó una mano, tocando el borde del arco reactor en su pecho. La luz azulada lo iluminó con un poco más de intensidad ante la cercanía. Stark alcanzó su mano y llevándola a sus labios, le dijo lo que estaba pensando hacer.  
  
—Ven, vamos a la cama —Barton se tensó por segunda vez, pensando frenético si podría resistirlo o no.   
  
—Eh… Stark…  
  
—Soy Tony. Deja los formalismos fuera de aquí.  
  
—Uhm… Tony. No sé si realmente quiero…  
  
Stark se detuvo, considerando esa frase inesperada. Ambos se observaron por unos momentos, hasta que lo entendió al ver la expresión entre asustada y desconcertada de Barton.  
  
—Ah, oh… cierto. Mira, Legolas… —dijo Stark al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho, incorporándose totalmente. Se había quedado sólo con los calzoncillos puestos.  
  
—¿Legolas? —el arquero frunció un poco el entrecejo, pero el otro no le hizo caso.  
  
—Desde que te conozco, y no es de ahora, sino que te he visto deambulando por ahí, donde Furia te envía, sé que no eres del tipo que anda jugando a las escondidas. Así que, o dejas que sigamos con tu terapia de choque para quitarte todo lo que te queda de la vaca asgardiana por ahí en tu cabecita, o admites que tienes miedo.  
  
—¿Miedo? Escúchame bien, Stark. Ninguna estúpida vaca asgardiana o alienígena me hace temblar. No te atrevas a decirme cobarde nunca más, ¿me oyes?   
  
El millonario amplió su sonrisa al ver que la expresión de Barton se enardecía con cada palabra de reclamo que le estaba haciendo. Así que continuó.  
  
—O.k., entonces demuéstramelo.  
  
Clint se levantó de la silla, despojándose entonces del pantalón, quedando igual que el otro. Se le acercó con determinación, y sin esperar ningún permiso, alcanzó nuevamente su boca en un gesto lleno de enojo. Tony correspondió, abrazando al arquero por la cintura, controlándolo con algo de  dificultad. Entre jadeos y la pelea que sus lenguas sostenían por mantener el control de la burda caricia en la que se convirtió ese beso furioso, caminaron hacia la cama, tocándose e toda la extensión de sus cuerpos que podían alcanzar.  
  
La flexibilidad de Clint se impuso entonces, haciendo que Tony quedara debajo de él sobre la cama. Con movimientos felinos, se arrodilló entre las piernas del millonario, buscando con una mano alcanzar el elástico de la única prenda que vestía, mientras continuaba apropiándose del interior y el exterior de su boca. Cuando bajó a su pecho, ya lo estaba dejando desnudo.  
  
Stark aprovechó ese movimiento para hacer también el suyo. Se despojaron mutuamente de lo único que los vestía, dedicándose ahora sí, a sentir toda la extensión de la piel desnuda que cada uno ofrecía al otro.  
  
Clint paseó los labios sobre el reactor, pero al no sentir nada diferente, se centró en los dos botones oscuros que lo flanqueaban, erectos, pidiendo atención.  
  
Tony, por su parte, acarició con la palma de sus manos el exterior de los muslos torneados y fuertes del arquero, subiendo por ellos hasta encontrar la firme redondez de los glúteos. Teniendo tanta delicia entre manos, no pudo evitar el darle una fuerte palmada traviesa. Clint se quejó.  
  
—¡Hey!  
  
—Apuesto a que no te hizo nada de esto —refutó sonriendo con malicia.   
  
Barton lo empujó, haciéndolo recostarse nuevamente en la cama, mientras él volvía a trepar hasta su boca, sosteniéndolo por los hombros.  
  
—No, no me hizo nada de eso. Ni yo le hice nada de lo que voy a hacerte, Stark.  
  
—Uy, eso se oye peligroso.  
  
Sin decirle más, bajó entonces hasta su ya despierto bajo vientre, pasando dos veces la lengua sobre la piel delicada, antes de introducirlo totalmente en su boca. Stark dejó escapar un largo siseo, llevando sus manos hacia el cabello del rubio arquero, sintiendo cómo jugaba con él en forma voluptuosa, aprisionándolo, acariciándolo, haciéndolo salir un poco, para después llevarlo profundo, en donde casi podía sentir la respiración interna de Barton. Pero no lo dejó hacer eso mucho tiempo. Jalándolo un poco por el cabello, lo hizo levantar la vista hacia su rostro enrojecido, teniendo una propuesta interesante.  
  
—Hey… amigo… se suponía que yo te iba a rescatar —Clint sonrió, aún con la boca ocupada—. O.k. Hagamos esto juntos. Ven,   
  
—Tony, apenas empezaba a divertirme —comentó al dejarlo mientras se subía a la cama.  
  
—Oh, no. Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es verdadera diversión. No por nada tengo fama de Play Boy.  
  
Clint rió ante la ocurrencia.   
  
Y por supuesto, esa noche, Tony lo rescató de sueños abruptos, de pesadillas que no le pertenecían, y de temores que jamás debió conocer. Aunque costó un poco, más eso quedó en el olvido, después de ver que no había punto de comparación, que nunca, nunca, sería igual lo vivido bajo la subyugación de un ser lleno de oscuridad, a lo que ahora este hombre, con luz propia, literalmente hablando, le hacía experimentar por su propia voluntad. 

  
  
6  
  
Cuando los asesinos sueñan, puede ser un presagio del fin del mundo que conocen. Del fin de su mundo, de su realidad.

Sin embargo, esa noche, los sueños del arquero se convirtieron en la reivindicación de su pasado, y lo prometedor de su futuro.   
  
Esa noche, Clint Barton no sólo se permitió dormir sin presiones, sin ataduras, sin sobresaltos. Se permitió soñar como un ser humano normal, abrazado a su ahora salvador personal. Y no, no se refería a Iron Man, porque el hombre que dormía a su lado no vestía armadura.   
  
Había sido sólo Tony, el hombre, quien lo rescatara, y así permanecería.   
  
Especialmente cuando se fueran de vacaciones a Malibú, porque no podía desperdiciar tampoco una oferta como esa. No del millonario, play boy y filántropo Stark.   
  
Por supuesto que no.


End file.
